A Hetalia New Year
by Keyblade Princess 13
Summary: A one shot with little drabbles for the new year! Happy New Year you guys. Here's to the first stories of the new year!


**I LOVE HETALIA SO MUCH AND I'M ALREADY WAITING FOR THE SEVENTH SEASON TO COME OUT, BUT FOR NOW I'LL DO A CHRISTMAS FIC. IT'S MY OC's(WHO ARE EACH A SENATOR OF THE RESPECTIVE COUNTRY) WITH EACH OF THE CHARACTERS AND ONE IN THE MIDDLE. HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

 **HERE'S A LITTLE TOAST. HERE'S TO YOU AND HERE'S TO ME AND SHOULD WE EVER DISAGREE, TO HELL WITH YOU AND HERE'S TO ME! WELCOME TO 2017 YOU GUYS WE MADE IT!**

* * *

A Hetalia New Year

 **AXIS.**

 **JAPAN** **AND RYOKO(TOKYO).**

It was quiet for the most part in the simple yet oriental house, save for the sound of anime playing on the television. Ryoko Kia sat in a long sleeved body length snuggie, waiting for her significant other to come back home. A medium sized bonsai tree was still decorated with ornaments and lights.

Why Kiku's boss had made him work on New Year's Eve she would never know, but there was nothing she could do about it. If she were a man, then possibly, but she wasn't a man, she was a woman and no matter how much cultural enlightenment there was, it felt as though the place of women would never change. It was a wonder that she was the senator of Japan, but that couldn't really be helped.

She yawned, feeling sleep trying to pull her in with a sweet lull. Just as she thought she would fall asleep right then and there, when she heard the door open and shut with the click of a lock. She sprung up as much as possible, with being half asleep and waited anxiously. There were soft footsteps before a man with short jet black hair and brown eyes walked into the living room. He smiled as her softly and went over to kiss her softly.

Ryoko was a bit surprised, this usually only happened during special occasions.

"What's the occasion, Kiku?" she asked smiling back at him.

"No occasion, Ryo. I just rove you. I missed you today."

"I missed you too, but at reast you're free now, right?" she replied.

"Hai. Merry Christmas. Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu, Ryoko." He stated snuggling into her.

"Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu, Kiku." she replied.

After changing into his own night clothes, he joined her back on the couch watching New Year's anime specials through the night and into the morning.

* * *

 **SOME ITALY/SOPHIA(VERONA) BUT MOSTLY ROMANO/SERAPHINA(FLORENCE)**

The Italian style house was filled with the smell of Italian food wafting around everywhere. In the kitchen were the Italy brothers while Sofia and Serafina were removing the tree ornaments while eating cannoli.

"It's-a so nice to spend-a New Year's Eve with Feli and Lovi!" Sophia stated.

"Yes, it-a is, but don't-a let Lovino hear you calling him that nickname, he'll get embarrassed and start-a cursing." Seraphina replied with a small laugh.

"I know, but I can't help it!" Sophia stated happily.

Serafina laugher, her sister was just like Feliciano. It was what made them such a great pair, albeit overly affectionate at times. Her thoughts slowly went to Lovino. They had been together for about three years now. He was a bit shy and very hot headed, but after a couple of dates, he grew on her. After they had officially gotten together, there had been a change in him. He became less temperamental and a bit more calmed. She honestly couldn't be happier with their relationship. However lately, he had been acting a bit secretive. It was making her suspicious.

In the kitchen, Feliciano spoke to his big brother.

"So are you-a going to ask-a Fifi?" he asked with an easy going smile.

"Shut up! And don't-a call her that! Only I can call-a her that bastardo!" he hissed.

"Oh fratello, you should ask. Bella will-a say yes. She-a loves you!" Feliciano replied.

Lovino looked back at the tomatoes he was cutting. Would she say yes to him? They had been together for three years now. Why wouldn't she say yes? He loved Serafina and he was sure she loved him.

"Don't worry fratello. I have faith in you?" Feliciano said with a smile of confidence in his brother.

"Grazie, fratello." Lovino stated with a rare smile.

"No problem, now let's-a get all the food out-a. I'm-a so hungry!" Feliciano stated with a dopey smile.

They walked into the living room, finding the two sisters sitting on the couch.

"The food's done, bellas. Let's eat!" Feliciano stated.

Instantly they were all eating. Lovino sitting with Serafina's legs crossed over his and Feliciano's head resting in Sophia's lap as she fed him pasta and kissed him every now and then.

"Lovi?" Seraphina asked.

"Si bella?" he replied.

"Is everything okay? You've been acting strange lately." she stated looking at him with concern.

Lovino looked at Feliciano, who was giving him a look of encouragement. He took a deep breath and got down on one knee, taking out a black velvet box and opening it. Inside was a silver band engagement ring with rose quartz gem in a princess cut with three diamonds around it, all in star cuts. Seraphina shot straight up and gasped, covering her mouth.

" _Here-a goes nothing…"_ he thought as he noticed tears slightly pooling in her eyes.

"Fifi, you are the most beautiful ragazza I have ever met-a. You changed me for the better and for that I will always be grateful. I love so much and I hope you love me too. I…I'm-a not very good at this, but…will you marry me-a?" he got out, not realizing that he had been holding his breath.

"OF-A COURSE I'LL-A MARRY YOU, LOVINO. TI AMO!" Serafina exclaimed in happiness, and tackled Lovino down to the ground. She began pressing kisses all over his face, before settling on a passionate kiss, one that Lovino gladly reciprocated.

"Yay! Fratello did it!" Feliciano stated.

"I'm-a going to be a zia!" Sophia squealed.

"Ti amo, Lovi." Serafina stated, looking into his eyes.

"Ti amo, Serafina." Lovino replied.

With one more kiss, they rang in the New Year as newly found fiancés.

* * *

 **GERMANY AND BEATRICE(BERLIN)**

Beatrice Wagner was a beautiful women, though at times she wasn't so sure. She was bigger than most women, but not grossly so. She was a slightly chubby in the arms and slightly chubbier in the tummy, but most of all, she had a rather large bust, but nothing like cow breasts, and thick thighs. Her skin was smooth and soft, with not a stretch mark in sight. Working out every day helped that immensely. Even with her daily exercises, she still kept the chubbiness. It wasn't her fault, just baby fat that would never go away, while her big sister Almina(Konigsberg), didn't have an ounce of fat on her, unless you counted her chest. Needless to say, it left Beatrice with self-esteem issues at times.

It was a wonder, Ludwig was with her, still she appreciated that he saw her as more than a heavier girl or a sex toy, well most of the time for the latter.

She currently sat on the bed, reading a book in their shared room. Ludwig was still at another world meeting, but had texted her during a break saying that he would be home as soon as he could. She hoped so, it was Christmas Eve. Why they were having a meeting last minute like this, she didn't know.

As she read the magazine, she glanced at the closet, Ludwig had asked her not to go snooping, and she respected his wishes, but now she was curious.

Setting the book down, she made her way to the closet. Opening it, she began pushing through his clothes, she finally reached the back, seeing another door. Her curiosity grew as she gripped the handle and opened the door.

Her eyes widened and her face flushed as she saw what was in the next area. It was a room full of, ahem, adult toys, costumes, and magazines. Said magazines were of plus size women such as Beatrice and other plus size body types.

She didn't know what to expect honestly. Sure, she and Ludwig had been intimate times before and all, but she didn't know he was this much of a kinky. On the far left side was a sexy New Years costume. There was a gold and silver stripped low cut V-neck midriff shirt with short sleeves and short see through silver and gold skirt, complete with matching garter tights and gloves.

And it was all in her size…

"Well at least I don't have to worry about him liking my body type anymore." she said to herself.

She glanced at the clock and noticed that it was almost midnight. Well, why let all this go to waste, right? Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the hangar and began to don the sexy outfit. Ludwig was sure in for a surprise when he came home…

 **1 HOUR LATER.**

Ludwig walked into the house, shutting and locking the door, before noticing that Beatrice was nowhere to be seen. Weird, Beatrice always greeted him in some way when he came home.

"Luddy, is zat jou?" she called from the bedroom.

"Ja, Liebling. Vhere are jou?" he called back.

"In zhe bedroom. Vould you come here for und second?" she replied.

"Ja. Coming." he stated, walking up the stairs and to the bedroom.

"Liebling? Is everything-…"

Upon entering the room, Ludwig was bestowed with the sight of seeing his lover in the outfit from his closet, lying seductively on the bed.

"Hallo meine starken stattlichen mann(strong handsome man). I missed jou." she stated in a sultury voice.

"J-joiu saw meine closet zhen?" he asked nervously.

"Ja. I did. I'm surprised Luddy. I didn't know you vere such a sex sreak." she stated.

"I am sorry." he replied.

"Vhy? I zhink it's sexy." she replied.

"R-really?" he asked.

"Ja. Now sit down." she said, pushing down to the bed and looking at the clock.

11:59 P.M.

"Ready to ring in zhe New Year my love?" she asked.

Ludwig smirked at her, face flushed and eyes full of lust and love.

Beatrice straddled him, looking into his eyes, before they spoke at the same time.

"Ich libe dich."

12:00 A.M.

"Happy New Year liebling."

* * *

 **AMERICA/CALLIE(CALIFORNIA)**

"Babe, don't you think you're overdoing it. It's just going to be us, remember?" Callie asked as Alfred set another plate of barbecued burgers down on the table set up in the living room.

"Course not, babe! You can never go wrong with the American favorite! Burgers are the best!" he replied with his usual easy going smile.

"Well, at least we have other choices for food." Callie mumbled to herself.

"What was that, babe?" Alfred asked, looking over his shoulder from the kitchen.

"Nothing, babe, just that everything smells awesome!" she replied. Not a complete lie on her part.

About three hours later, the ball was just about to drop.

"Hey, Cal?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah, Alfie?" Callie replied

 _3…_

 _2.._

 _1…_

"Happy New Year." he stated, before taking her face in his hands and kissing her into the new year.

Even if Alfred did eat like a pig most of the time, California still loved him.

* * *

 **BRITAIN/ALICE(LONDON)**

 **BOOM!**

Alice came rushing to the kitchen to see Arthur trying to fan away the clouds of black smoke that WERE quickly filling the room.

"Artie, what happened?" Alice asked, helping to fan out the smoke.

"I was trying to make scones to go with our tea for New Year's, that's all." Arthur replied.

Alice couldn't help but cringe. She knew how terrible Arthur was at cooking, even when he tried to make something simple. Like the store bought pie they had bought once. It only needed to be reheated and it would be good to go. Somehow it had ended up burned and raw and tasted like barf. Why she had bothered to taste it? She didn't want to completely crush Arthur's feelings, but she had a feeling that he felt that way when he saw her face.

"How about you go finish setting up and I'll make the scones." she offered.

"BUT YOU'VE MADE EVERYTHING!" he exclaimed.

Alice was taken aback and watched him in shock. Arthur looked shocked himself at his outburst and immediately apologized.

"Oh! Love, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just…You always make everything and have a way in the kitchen while I'm terrible at it." he stated.

"That's not true, you make the tea and it's amazing tea at that." she replied.

"You know what I mean. Even America has a better time in the kitchen and all he eats are cheeseburgers!" Arthur complained.

"Well, just because you're not the best cook doesn't mean you don't have strengths. Like how you're one of the best spies in the world and one of the strongest countries…" Alice stated.

"Yeah, that is true." Arthur replied.

"And not to mention you are the most loving man and gentleman a woman could ask for. I can't tell you how much I love that about you Artie." Alice stated, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close.

"I love you too, Poppet." he replied.

That night they spent it with each other and great food, cuddling into the New Year.

* * *

 **FRANCE/CELESTE(PARIS)**

"Francois, is it so hard to keep your hands off me for an hour?" Celeste asked exasperated as she finally got Francis off her.

"Oui oui, mon amore. I just can't keep my 'ands off you. Tu es tres belle." he replied.

They had been sitting on the couch waiting for the new year so that they could open up the new wine saved just for tonight. Naturally with Francis being Francis it wasn't long before he was trying to undress Celeste.

"Well, just wait a bit longer and we will 'ave a tres incroyable time, mon amore." Celeste replied, kissing Francis' cheek and going to the kitchen.

Francis watched her leave to the kitchen. If Francis was being honest, he knew the real reason why he was being so clingy. You see, Celeste looked exactly as she did in her past life. Her past life as Joan D'Arc. He knew it and Celeste knew it. He was just so happy to have her back, at times he could get a little over affectionate. Not that Celeste minded though, she wouldn't have Francis any other way.

A few minutes later, Celeste made her way back into the room with the wine and glasses. She looked over at Francis and spoke.

"What?" she asked softly.

Francis smiled and gently brought her into his arms for a swift hug.

"Nozhing mon amore. I'm just 'appy to 'ave you back wizh me again." he replied, kissing her gently. She looked at him with a warm smile.

Sipping wine, they rang in the New Year with cuddles, followed by some rather romantic adult fun times soon after.

* * *

 **CANADA/CONNIE(QUEBEUC)**

"Okay, I think we're ready to ring in the new year now Mattie." she stated looking at the stacks of pancakes and maple syrup bottles.

"I think so too, Maple." he replied, kissing her cheek.

Just then a snow white polar bear came in and spoke to Matthew.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Matthew sighed in disappointment before speaking sadly.

"I'm Canada, your owner." he replied.

"I'm hungry." Kumajiro stated cutely.

Matthew replied before going to the kitchen to get him something to eat.

"Kuma?" Connie asked.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Why do you always forget Matthew's name? You…you really hurt his feelings." she stated,

"So that he won't forget who he is. I don't want him to forget himself like everyone else." he replied.

Connie smiled, nodding in understanding. Just then, Matthew came back in, just as the countdown started.

"Okay, get ready you two." Matthew stated.

 _5…_

 _4…_

 _3…_

 _2…_

 _1…_

" _HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_ they all shouted.

Connie brought Matthew in for a kiss as they rang in the new year.

"Happy New Year, Canada." Kumajiro stated, earning a smile from his owner. Happy New Year indeed.

* * *

 **OKAY FIRST SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES. MY OLD LAPTOP STOPPED WORKING AND I GOT THIS NEW ONE FOR CHRISTMAS, SO I'VE BEEN TYPING UP CHAPTERS SINCE THEN. I'LL DO MY BEST TO GET MORE OUT. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
